


Mistletoe Kisses

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Poly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks they're cute, Brad likes making them happy, and Tommy's just embarrassed (but secretly, he's touched).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> And here we see December 2010! The first, no less. I know, because it was written for [adventdrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com)' Day 01: Mistletoe.

It wasn't a Christmas party, because he didn't celebrate that. It wasn't a Chanukah party, because he hadn't celebrated that in years. It wasn't Kwanzaa, because, again, he didn't celebrate it. He decided it was an "I love my family let's celebrate this!" party. The only reason there were seasonal decorations was because sparkly, glittered-to-death stuff was totally cheap and always in vogue.

He was explaining this to Tommy, who had that "Uh-huh, you're so cute I'll just humor you" expression on his face, when Brad interrupted by clearing his throat loudly.

"Whatcha want, honey?" Adam asked.

"Look up," Brad replied.

Adam did. "What--" He squinted. "Brad, is that mistletoe?"

"Yep," Brad replied.

"That's a big fucking cluster of mistletoe," Tommy commented, rocking back on his heels.

"Yep," Brad agreed.

"Why?" Adam queried, glancing between the huge, artfully hung swath of mistletoe and Brad.

"So I could totes do this," Brad answered cheerfully, grabbing Adam and Tommy by the fronts of their shirts and pulling them into a messy three-way kiss.

"Yeah, okay," Adam said a little breathlessly when Brad finally let them go. "But honey, you could've done that without the mistletoe."

"But with mistletoe is more fun!" Brad chirped. "Besides, Tommy was kinda sad the other day that you weren't planning on putting any mistletoe up; he likes mistletoe kisses. So I had to make sure he'd get one."

"Fuck you, Brad," Tommy muttered, a blush staining his cheeks. 

"Any time, sweetheart," Brad replied, and patted his cheek. "Any time."

Adam laughed, and pulled them into another kiss, saying, "Well, if Tommy likes 'em, Tommy had best get them, right?"


End file.
